Naruto: Ranmaru
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."Do you really think he is dangerous enough to tie up?" Lee asked Neji...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

**Episode 153- 156**

At a town 15 men, the Kurosuke Family, carried a coffin through a graveyard.

"Why? Why'd such a good guy have to die? It's so sad... very sad... I remember it. You should always show it to me. You said it was you father's keepsake as your eyes sparkled. It was a pipe worthy of acclaim. It was an impressive piece that you were proud of. And even though he was dead, you were still smiling. Evening when we were going through all those hardships, you were still smiling. It was a good smile. It really was." Raiga cried as they buried the coffin save for a pipe sticking out of the ground as the villagers watched.

"Hang in there, Rokusuke! This is our only chance to escape from the village while they're preoccupied!" a villager said as he and two others pulled a man along.

"But, Kanpanchi is..." Rokusuke stated." Raiga stated.

"For the sake of our village, we must get here at any cost!" another pointed out before they left.

"Ah, funerals are nice!" Raiga stated kicking the pipe down.

"Not again." Karashi mumbled under a cloak.

"One, two, three have run away." Ran stated.

"Looks like we'll be having another funeral soon." Raiga added as the three men hung on a small ledge before a rock knocked them into a river.

Naruto carried them on a river.

"Where is this?" Rokusuke asked.

"Konoha." Naruto replied.

"Who are you?" Rokusuke asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, currently training." Naruto replied.

"Konoha..." Rokusuke stated before fainting.

"Hey! Hey, you! Hold on! this is also a part of my training!" Naruto shouted carrying the men hwile Lee trained beside the river in geta sandals with wrist and ankle weights and saw Naruto.

"Not yet!" Lee shouted as Anko met with Tsunade.

"Mission to escort Chichiatsu, the Swamp Country's feudal lord, completed." Anko replied.

"Good work." Tsunade stated before Anko grabbed one of Tsunade's dango.

"Those are Tsunade's!" Shizune shouted before she ate it.

"Konoha has the best dango." Anko stated.

"Those were the last ones." Tsunade added leaving one.

"Mission complete! I defeated those bandits with my fists of love! They accepted the influence of justice and I wept!" Might Guy explained as Tsunade drank her green tea.

"I see... I'll have your team do this. When we're this buys, Naruto went and picked up another mission." Tsunade stated as Might Guy laughed.

"Might Guy, you have an S-rank mission after this, right? If they don't leave before the day is over..." Shizune started.

"Then have Might Guy go." Tsunade stated.

"That was pretty fast." Might Guy added.

"Call Neji, Tenten and Lee here." Tsunade stated.

"My students! They can handle this mission with no problems!" Might Guy stated as Shizune started to leave.

"Wait. and also, Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade added with a smile.

"Why aren't my students who I love most in the world enough? Please answer, Tsunade!" Might Guy shouted spitting on her.

"Just because..." Tsunade started before Shizune left; Tsunade had went to the hospital then came back.

"The three that Naruto rescued have a mission request from Katabame Kinzan. Katabame Kinzan was a prominent small river village, but about six months ago, some strangers who call themselves the Kurosuke Family snuck in. They took over the town, and it seems that the people in the village are being killed without any reasons." Tsunade explained to Might Guy, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Naruto who wasn't listening.

"How awful!" Lee stated.

"Your mission is to escort those three back to their village after they've recovered, return to Katabame Kinzan and get rid of the Kurosuke Family. It's a simple mission, since it's just a bunch of hoodlums who want money." Tsunade explained.

"Why'd you call me for such an easy mission?" Naruto bragged.

"Who do you think you are?" Tsunade growled.

"I'm busy with searching for Sasuke and training!" Naruto replied before Tsunade grabbed his era.

"A low-standing genin, who butts into missions he wasn't called for, doesn't' get to pick his missions! Do you want to be sent back to the academy? Huh? Neji!" Tsunade shouted.

"Huh?" Neji asked.

"You are the team leader. Watching over that idiot will be good training for you!" Tsunade stated.

"I'd rather not, but understood." Neji replied before Naruto left and Lee followed.

"I'm going to train more." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted before Neji bowed and left.

"I'm sorry for their lack of respect! He, wait up!" Tenten shouted leaving before Tsunade threw her chair out the window.

"Darn brats! What do they think missions are?" Tsunade shouted.

"May I have a word?" Might Guy asked.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Who did you say the boss of the Kurosuke Family was?" Might Guy asked.

"It's Raiga." Tsunade replied.

"As I thought." Might Guy added.

"What?" Tsunade asked before Lee came in.

"No, I just heard a rumor on my last mission." Might Guy explained.

"A rumor?" Lee asked.

"Jiraiya's not back and my missions are lame." Naruto mumbled walking through the halls before he saw Sakura no a balcony, "Sakura!"

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What's wrong? A bird?" Naruto asked seeing one bandaged in Sakura's hand.

"I found it yesterday and tried to treat it." Sakura stated before removing the bandage the nteh bird flew away.

"Sakura, that's awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"But, I feel sorry for it. It got separated from its friends." Sakura stated before the bird met with two others then flew off; Sakura and Naruto smiled at each other before Lee ran behind them.

"Naruto! I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?" Lee asked.

"Big time." Naruto replied.

"No, no, I can't turn the other way! That is forbidden in the Springtime of Youth! Sakura, good afternoon." Lee stated.

"Good afternoon." Sakura replied.

"So what's you come here for?" Naruto growled.

"I need to talk to you about something." Lee stated dragging him down the stairs as two men, one bloody carried Tsunade's chair up the stairs, "Sakura, goodbye!"

"W-wait a minute! What are you doing?" Naruto shouted before they went to Ramen Ichiraku.

"What? The Kurosuke boss is one of the Seven Shinobi Lords?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It's Might Guy's big scoop and we respect him deeply!" Lee replied.

"What's the Seven Shinobi Lords?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. You said you fought the ninja in the Wave Country, didn't you? That time..." Lee started.

"Ah! Zabuza! So?" Naruto asked.

"And the guy Might Guy and Kakashi fought, Kisame, I've heard that you've met him." Lee sated.

"Yeah. I know him!" Naruto replied.

"It seems that the two of them belonged to the Hidden Mist Village's group called the Seven Shinobi Lords. At that time, the man who was with Kisame was..." Lee started.

"Oh! That Itachi guy! And?" Naruto asked.

"You still don't understand? If Raiga is one of the Seven Shinobi Lords, then there might be some relation to Itachi and Kisame who was with him." Lee explained.

"Oh! And?" Naruto asked.

"And who was chasing after Itachi?" Lee asked.

"I know! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right! We might get a clue to Sasuke's whereabouts in Katabame Kinzan!" Lee pointed out.

"But, since Might Guy said that..." Naruto mumbled.

"Please don't say such rude things! Those are facts that you can believe in one hundred percent!" Lee replied before Lee, Neji, Tenten, Rokusuke, and the two other men from Katabame Kinzan met at the gate.

"We are now going to escort Rokusuke and the others to Katabame Kinzan and attack the Kurosuke Family." Neji explained.

"My friend's shop is near Kinzan. Let's make that our staging area." Lee added.

"A friend's place?" Tenten asked.

"You'll see when we get there!" Lee started.

"To chance the subject, Naruto is late." Naruto stated.

"And on top of that, he might not trust what Might Guy said." Tenten pointed out.

"That shouldn't be the case! Naruto will definitely come! That's because Might Guy's information is correct." Lee explained.

"Either way, it's fine." Neji added before Naruto jumped off the gate.

"Tada! Now everyone's gathered." Naruto stated as everyone stared.

"You think you can say that?" Neji asked.

"Well then, let's go!" Naruto stated marching off then walking back, "so, which way is it?"

They walked through the forest before stopping for lunch. Rokusuke hogged his down.

"Don't hurry, Rokusuke. These guys will save our village." A man stated as Naruto balanced on five rocks.

"After lunch training!" Naruto shouted.

"I won't lose to you!" Lee stated before eating his rice cake and kicking a boulder near Naruto breaking the rock.

"I won't lose to you either!" Naruto shouted dodging them as the two men from Katabame Kinzan laughed.

"How long do you plan on resting here? If we hurry, we can even save Kanpanchi from his grave!" Rokusuke stated.

"Give up. How many days do you think it's been since then? Though it is painful..." a man started before they moved on with Naruto and Lee in the back.

"I remember... this sleepiness... it's close." Lee murmured.

"Sleepy? Are you sleepwalking?" Naruto asked.

"I'm okay. During training, I ran a marathon on this road for three days while sleepwalking." Lee explained.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lee stated.

"It's true. It was a Springtime of Youth miracle with Might Guy. My body still remembers it. I've become sleepy." Lee stated.

"Hey, Fuzzy-brows, are you really okay?" Naruto asked before Lee sniffed.

"Yes. There's a fragrant curry smell around here." Lee pointed out before Naruto sniffed.

"Curry? Now that you mention it..." Naruto started.

"Yes! It's over there! It's the Curry Shop of Life!" Lee shouted to a building as Sansho threw water out of her bucket outside, "Sansho!"

"Oh my. It's you!" Sansho stated seeing Lee.

"It's been a long time! You look well!" Lee stated before throwing her in the air.

"Huh? That's Lee's friend's place?" Tenten asked before seeing the men staring at a mountain.

"That mountain is Katabame Kinzan." Rokusuke stated before they went inside as Sansho cooked.

"Thanks to Sansho's curry, my life was saved." Lee stated.

"The curry's that good?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. It really is a life-saving curry. Around the time I became a genin, Might Guy was teaching me offensive and defensive moves." Lee explained.

"Yes. That's right, isn't it? I remember." Sansho stated stirring.

_Flashback_

_Lee and Might Guy walked down the road towards the Curry of Life Shop._

"_Do your best!" Might Guy stated._

"_Oh, hello." Sansho greeted._

"_Hello." Might Guy replied as they ran past; the next day Karashi ate curry in the shop before Might Guy and Lee came asleep._

"_Oh my, they have come again. Those people are running while they're sleeping! Karashi! Karashi! If you had that kind of spirit, then you wouldn't lose to those bullies!" Sansho stated before Karashi left, "oh no, maybe I said too much."_

_The next day Karashi watched from his room as Might Guy and Lee ran in the rain._

"_Oh my! It's the third day! They're still running!" Sansho stated as they ran past but Lee fell down at the door, "oh my! How horrible! I wonder if he's hungry. How troubling."_

_Sansho and Karashi lifted him into the building then Sansho feed him curry but nothing happened._

"_He still won't wake up. Maybe I didn't put enough spices..." Sansho stated before adding more then feeding Lee but nothing happened; Karashi added more including a turtle, "Karashi!"_

"_I've never seen a person who tries this hard!" Karashi stated._

"_Is that so? So now you want to save this boy, too, huh?" Sansho asked before adding a basket of red pepper powder and more spices. They feed Lee and he screamed._

_End flashback_

"This is the Curry of Life! Now! Since Sansho put all her effort into making this, let's eat!" Lee stated as Sansho handed them plates; everyone stared as Lee took a bite then gobbled it down, "It's good! This, this is good! It's good! This spice is perfect! It's good!"

Everyone followed then screamed

"By the way, I don't see Karashi." Lee stated.

"Karashi, after seeing you training so hard, because a happy and energetic boy. But then he became too energetic and left the village. Perhaps it was my fault by saying he should be stronger all the time. He said, 'I will become a man! I will enter the Kurosuke Clan!' oh! I'm not blaming you, you know? You don't have to worry." Sansho explained before Rokusuke's eyes shot open.

"It's too late." Tenten stated after drinking water.

"It's my responsibility." Lee stated.

"You know, I-" Sansho started.

"Neji! Please add Karashi's retrieval to our mission! Let us bring him back from the clutches of evil!" Lee stated.

"Okay. Let's make this our meeting point. After observing the town, let's make a plan and put it into action." Neji explained after drinking water.

"Okay!" Lee replied.

"I would like you guys to stay here. It'll be troublesome if you are discovered by the Kurosuke Family." Neji explained before they went to their rooms.

"It's terrible! Rokusuke... Rokusuke disappeared!" a man stated.

"He most likely went to the village on his own." the other added.

"That's awful! If he gets caught, then Rokusuke will..." Tenten stated.

"If that's the case, then we have no time to come up with a proper plan. We just have to go and attack!" Naruto stated.

"No. Let's destroy them!" Lee added.

"Let's hurry." Neji added as Rokusuke ran towards the village.

'Wait for me, Kanpanchi! I'm coming.' Rokusuke thought as Neji, Tenten, Lee and Naruto followed before Ranmaru spotted them.

"Someone is... coming..." Ranmaru stated.

"Looks like I'll have to prepare another funeral service, huh?" Raiga asked before Rokusuke dug at Kanpanchi's grave with his hands.

"Please be alive. I'll get you out of here now." Rokusuke stated as a member of the Kurosuke Family watched him.

"Hey. What are you doing over there?" he asked before the Kurosuke Family surrounded him as Sansho stirred her pot.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my... it'll be fine. They'll be able to bring Karashi back... definitely. Definitely so. Oh my, oh my..." Sansho stated before Naruto, Lee, Neji and Tenten hid behind some rocks by the village.

"That looks like Katabame Kinzan. So, let's take care of the Kurosuke Family in one swoop before we save Rokusuke and Karashi!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto, don't get too hasty." Neji stated.

"Then what should we do?" Naruto asked."

"I'm curious about what Might Guy said." Lee added.

"The boss of the Kurosuke Family might be one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen! We don't know what's happened to Rokusuke!" Naruto explained.

"But Might Guy's info doesn't seem to be right..." Tenten started before Lee glared.

"What are you saying? That's absolutely not true!" Lee shouted.

"Calm down, Lee! For now, we'll stake things out." Neji ordered.

"Alright!" Naruto replied before the Kurosuke Family brought Rokusuke in front of Raiga's house.

"Raiga, we caught Rokusuke, one of the three who escaped from the village." One explained before Raiga came out.

"Good work. It looks like they went to some shinobi village to ask for help." Raiga stated before Karashi kicked Rokusuke.

"Where did you go?" Karashi asked.

"I'm sorry!" Rokusuke replied.

"Stop it, new guy." Raiga ordered.

"Sir!" Karashi replied.

"Say, Rokusuke... we have good relations with everyone in Katabame Kinzan, right?" Raiga asked.

"That's..." Rokusuke started.

"I wonder why... I was sad when I heard that you guys had escaped the town. It made me unable to remember the good old days." Raiga explained.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rokusuke pleaded.

"I've thought of something wonderful! Let's have your funeral!" Raiga stated.

"Please, anything but that! I won't run away again, so please forgive me!" Rokusuke pleaded as Karashi's face softened.

"Why? You don't like funerals?" Raiga asked.

"Of course! I don't want to die yet!" Rokusuke shouted.

"Is that so? But I love funerals. When people are alive, they lie to, hate, and betray each other until they die. But at a funeral, all the grudges are forgotten. People remember all of the times they got along with that person." Raiga explained.

"No! Anything but that!" Rokusuke stated then tried to crawl away but the Kurosuke Family grabbed him, "stop it!"

"The nit's decided! Let's make preparations for Rokusuke's funeral!" Raiga stated.

"Yeah!" the Kurosuke Family added before they watched the villagers working in the mines carrying out rocks.

"Pick up the pace! Hurry up and haul those rocks!" a member ordered.

"Is that gold? It's not sparkling... " Naruto stated.

"You mix those minerals with mercury, let it evaporate and it becomes pure gold." Lee explained.

"I don't get it." Naruto stated.

"There's no need to." Neji replied before an old man fell down.

"What are you doing? Carry those rocks! If you slack off, we'll ask the boss to have your funeral!" a member shouted.

"Please forgive me!" a man pleaded.

"I won't forgive them!" Naruto stated.

"Calm down, Naruto. We don't know anything about them." Neji pointed out.

"That's right. We have to follow Neji's orders." Tenten added.

"But, if we don't do something, that old guy will die!" Naruto pointed out.

"Naruto, please leave this to me!" Lee stated leaving.

"Wait, Lee!" Tenten shouted.

"Hurry and pick them up!" a member ordered before Lee punched him in the gut along with the others then waved.

"Alright! As expected of Lee!" Naruto added.

"Are you alright, old man?" Lee asked as Naruto, Neji and Tenten appeared beside him.

"What have you done?" the man shouted.

"Here's some water." Naruto offered before the man knocked it away, "what are you doing?"

"Please! Just leave me here and go! Knock me out like you did to those guys!" the man pleaded.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If you're not going to, then I'll do it myself!" the man stated before hitting himself but Lee stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked.

"Stop it!" Naruto ordered.

"It's terrifying! If they find out that I was the only one left unhurt, what will they do to me?" the man shouted before a bell rang.

"What is that sound?" Naruto asked.

"Have they found us?" Tenten asked.

"No, that's the funeral bell." The man explained.

"Funeral?" Lee asked.

"The Kurosuke Family rules this town. Their boss, Raiga, has funerals for those who've betrayed them while they're still alive." The man explained.

"Buried alive? How cruel!" Tenten added.

"Well, that's during the funerals, Raiga cries bitterly and grieves openly." The man added.

"I don't get him at all!" Naruto added.

"But, that doesn't seem the like the old man's funeral bell." Neji added.

"Yeah. I heard that Rokusuke was caught, so it's most likely..." the man started.

"What?" Naruto shouted as the Kurosuke Family carried a coffin towards the graveyard.

"I'm happy. I remember the day I first met him." Raiga stated.

"That's good." Ranmaru added.

"When I told him that I would release Katabame Kinzan from the magistrate and his taxes, he was so happy. He was laughing with such a happy-looking face... he really was a good guy. Funerals are nice. They're very touching." Raiga explained.

"Will my funeral be this grand and intense, too?" Ranmaru asked.

"Idiot! You're not going to have one! You're aren't going to die until I die! Even if you aren't remembered for doing good things during your life at your funeral, you have always bee Naruto good kid." Raiga explained.

"Raiga." Ranmaru stated.

"Hmmm?" Raiga asked.

"They're coming. They're going to reveal themselves soon." Ranmaru explained.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of guys they've called." Raiga stated as Naruto, Lee Tenten, and Neji watched the coffin.

"Alright everyone, let's go save them! Neji, I'm counting on you!" Naruto stated.

"Alright! Byakugan!" Neji stated before seeing Rokusuke inside, "it's alright. He's still alive. If we can defeat the others, we can still save him in time."

"Alright, let's take them out!" Naruto stated before Tenten nodded.

"Yes, let's go!" Lee added.

"No! Please save me!" Rokusuke shouted as the Kurosuke Family laughed before smoke bombs exploded by them.

"It's the enemy!" a member shouted as Karashi ran away.

"Jerks!" they shouted.

"Tenten, take care of the ninja on the right." Neji ordered.

"Okay." Tenten stated before hitting him in the head with a pole.

"Gentle fist!" Neji shouted hitting three.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! U-zu-ma-ki!" Naruto shouted as five appeared then they defeated three, "that's the way it's done."

"Be careful. There are still three left." Neji stated as one jumped towards Naruto out of a tree and one under the ground. Naruto and Lee defeated them both.

"The Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee, is ready. I found the last one!" Lee added as Karashi hid behind a tombstone. Karashi ran before Lee started to punch him but stopped, "you are..."

"What's with him?" Naruto asked seeing Karashi.

"Well, this person is Karashi." Lee added.

"Then he's Sansho's..." Tenten started.

"This guy's Karashi?" Naruto asked before Karashi crossed his arms.

"It isn't true that you joined the Kurosuke Family of your own will, like Sansho said, is it?" Lee asked.

"So what if I did?" Karashi asked.

"You!" Naruto shouted.

"You see, Raiga is awesome! He kicked the evil people out of Katabame Kinzan and set the village free." Karashi explained as Sansho cooked for the two men at her shop.

"That is... this is... that is... this is..." Sansho stated.

"Hey..." a man started.

"That is so greedy. There are people who have risked their lives to sneak into Katabame Kinzan. Can't you even wait for the curry to finish cooking?" Sansho asked.

"I don't really mind waiting. But doesn't it smell like it's burning?" the man asked.

"This is, this is... aw. It's burned, isn't it?" Sansho asked as Naruto talked to Karashi.

"Listen you. Sansho, every day while making curry, was really worried about you!" Naruto stated.

"Naruto, please leave this to me. Karashi, didn't you save my life with your Curry of Life? Why would you, who can make such wonderful curry, join a family that takes people's lives?" Lee asked.

"No one praises you for making curry. Since I was born a man in this world, I must gain power and use it to control Heaven and Earth! It's better than working in a store that's falling apart and rarely has customers come by." Karashi explained.

"What did you say? I can't hold back any more!" Lee shouted before punching Karashi.

"Lee..." Tenten started.

"Karashi, it wasn't just my life that got saved by the curry that you and Sansho made. If you put your whole heart into it and make a lot of curry, you can save lives. Even for a person like myself, if I put all of my heart into it, nothing is impossible. That's what you taught me. I see the you of back then as better and stronger than the you of now." Lee added.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sansho and Karashi lifted him into the building then Sansho feed him curry but nothing happened._

"_He still won't wake up. Maybe I didn't put enough spices..." Sansho stated before adding more then feeding Lee but nothing happened; Karashi added more including a turtle, "Karashi!"_

"_I've never seen a person who tries this hard!" Karashi stated._

"_Is that so? So now you want to save this boy, too, huh?" Sansho asked before adding a basket of red pepper powder and more spices. They feed Lee and he screamed._

_End flashback_

"Please, promise me! Promise that you will definitely leave the Kurosuke Family." Lee stated before Karashi bowed.

"I understand. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Karashi aplogized.

"Well, that's good." Naruto stated.

"Hey! Please let me out of here! It's dark... it hurts!" Rokusuke shouted.

"Oops! I totally forgot about Rokusuke!" Naruto stated before they opened the coffin.

"You guys..." Rokusuke started.

"We made you wait, didn't we? It's all right now." Naruto stated.

"I'm sorry. I thought that I might still be able to save my friends that were here. I couldn't just stand around anymore and..." Rokusuke started.

"Yeah. I understand." Naruto added.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Tenten asked as Neji looked on a cliff and saw Ranmaru's eyes.

"What is this? This sense of murderous intent?" Neji asked.

"Hey Neji, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We're being watched. Most likely, it's Raiga." Neji stated.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"On top of that mountain." Neji replied.

"Right! Let's go. Karashi, please take care of Rokusuke." Lee ordered.

"S-sure." Karashi replied before they left. They climbed up the mountain before seeing no one.

"Nobody's here." Neji stated.

"Where did he go?" Naruto said as he looked down at his feet and saw the mist, "what's this?"

"This mist is..." Neji started as a man walked out of the mist.

"Ninja Art, Kiri-Gakure No Jutsu Hiding in the Mist." Raiga said as Lee flipped through his book.

"The mist ninja are especially talented with Kiri-gakure no jutsu." Lee read.

"So what Gai said was right?" Tenten asked.

"Darn! I can't see a thing!" Naruto shouted.

"Neji, find the enemy with your Byakugan." Lee told him.

"I've been doing that for a while now!" Neji answered as he looked around but couldn't see anything, "I can't see a thing!"

"That's impossible!" Lee yelled, "I can't believe Neji's 360 degree Byakugan can't see through this."

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked.

"There isn't supposed to be any technique that can block Byakugan." Neji answered as they all looked around.

**Raiga and Ranmaru **

"How is it, Ranmaru?" Raiga asked him.

"It's amazing. One of the four can see peoples' energies. Most likely it is a specialized power." Ranmaru answered.

"He can see us?" Raiga asked.

"Don't worry. I have greater power than he does. So, what are we going to do?" Ranmaru asked.

"Everyone in Katabame Kinzan is depending on me. I have to protect the peace in this village." Raiga answered.

"Are we going to have a funeral?" Ranmaru asked.

"No. even if we had a funeral, no one has any memories of them, so we'll just take care of them! Look! Ninja Art, Ikazuchi's Fangs!" Raiga replied as he pulled out his two spiked swords that he used in a similar manner to lightning rods to attract and channel lightning and electricity. Raiga created electricity and shot it into the air.

'Wh-what is that?" Naruto asked as they all watched the lightning.

"Ikazuchi, surge!" Raiga yelled as the lightening came right towards the ninjas. It shot the ground where they were and caused the ground to break. Raiga looked down and watched.

"How was that, Ranmaru?" Raiga asked.

"Raiga, that was amazing!" Ranmaru answered as Raiga started laughing.

"I blew them to bits and now they're gone and I'm even sad in the least. I can't hold a funeral feeling like this!" Raiga replied.

"The four of them are still alive," Ranmaru said.

"Impossible, not after my Lightening Fang hit them. Sorry if you say they're alive there can't be any doubt about it." Raiga said.

"One of them is troublesome," Ranmaru said.

**Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Lee **

'The enemy was close but I couldn't see anything. It's strange; I know this is the Hidden Mist jutsu but my Byakugan should be able to penetrate him.' Neji thought

"Byakugan!" Neji said.

"There's no question this time. I can see a pair 54 degrees to the southwest. Twelve degrees southeast another tree. 8 degrees to the southeast one and 24 degrees to the northwest." Neji explained.

Tenten threw kunai at some of them.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu! Let's hit it!" Naruto yelled.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yelled as he took out two. Neji poised to strike an opponent but he stopped it and then disappeared.

"Impossible, why..." Neji started as Tenten's opponent disappeared as well.

"Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto shouted but his opponent disappeared as he was about to attack, "I never miss with that attack."

"Somebody help me please!" Lee yelled as his foot was caught on a limb.

"Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked.

"The enemy has disappeared!" Lee said as Neji looked through Byakugan to see that the figures had chakra.

'It can't be. Chakra networks running through illusions.

**Raiga and Ranmaru**

"One is halfway up the cliff and another's at the base. There's one to the right and one to the left." Ranmaru explained.

"We can't have a funeral but I'll take care of them without leaving any trace at least. Feast of Lightning!" Raiga shouted as he shot lightening at each of the ninjas. Raiga jumped down and looked at their bodies to confirm their deaths, "mourned over corpses. We're strong you and I. no it's really you Ranmaru, you are the strong one with you you're strength is mine."

"They aren't dead yet; they're just unconscious" Ranmaru answered.

"They're a tough lot aren't they? Alright then if grilling them won't work I'll just dice them up." Raiga said as Ranmaru laughed, "I'll grind their flesh and bones to dust!"

Just as Raiga was about to strike Lee, Lee kicked him sending him to the ground and Ranmaru flying away from him.

"Ranmaru! Are you alright? Hang in there, Ranmaru. Ranmaru!" Raiga asked as Lee started fighting Raiga.

"Raiga, this one is still unconscious." Ranmaru said as Raiga got him.

"What did you say? Impressive." Raiga added.

"He's fighting solely my muscle memory." Ranmaru explained.

"Not a bad face. It's burning into my heart. Maybe I'll give him a funeral after all and he'll bring tears to my eyes I'm sure of it." Raiga said as he kicked Lee away.

"To your right!" Ranmaru said as Lee jumped back up.

"What's with this guy?" Raiga asked.

"It's hard to read his movements. For your sake I'll do my best." Ranmaru answered.

"We act together," Raiga said as Lee almost punched him in the face had he not dodged.

"Left! Right! Head on! Jump now!" Ranmaru yelled as Lee grabbed Raiga's sword with his feet.

"You will die!" Raiga yelled as he tried to hit him with his other sword.

"What?" Raiga said as Lee caught the other sword in his hands.

"How can he possess such skill?" Ranmaru asked as Naruto woke up and saw Lee fighting Raiga.

"Bushy Brow's in trouble." Naruto said as he hobbled towards him, "I don't get it is he still unconscious? Hey, guys, where are you?"

Neji opened his eyes and stood up.

"Raiga shift position!" someone yelled.

"That voice where is it coming from?" Neji asked.

"Raiga!" Ranmaru yelled as the bag he was in flew away from him.

"Ranmaru!" Raiga yelled as the bag landed near Neji.

"Neji!" Tenten said.

"Ranmaru! Get off!" Raiga yelled as he pushed Lee away and his cloak; Lee opened his eyes as he hit the floor.

"That was so bizarre! I was just dreaming that I was in battle." Lee said as he fell back on the ground.

"Ranmaru. You little!" Raiga yelled as he ran towards Lee but Naruto stopped him.

"Alright now you're dealing with me." Neji told Raiga.

"Naruto..." Lee started.

"You little brat!" Raiga yelled at Naruto.

"I've got something I wanna ask you. Word is you're one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist." Naruto stated.

"So what if I was?" Raiga asked.

"You know Zabuza don't you and a big guy by the name of Kisame?" Neji asked.

"Look I have nothing but loathing for those two. You'll have to forgive me if I don't feel like reminiscing and I'm not too hard on you." Raiga yelled as he ran towards Naruto.

"Well I'll just have to beat the answers out of you." Naruto shouted back as Raiga hit him.

"A clone?" Raiga asked as Neji came from behind him and placed a dagger at his throat.

"What's wrong? Losing your edge already?" Naruto asked as Raiga used his swords to shock Naruto away.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Lightening Bomb!" Raiga shouted as lightening shot Naruto back.

"You're lousy. " Naruto replied.

"You're tougher than you look. Lightening bomb!" Raiga added as he shot more lightening at Naruto .

**Curry of Life Shop**

Sansho is the owner of the Curry of Life Shop. She has a son named Karashi. After Lee arrived with Naruto and Guy's team, they went off to get Karashi back. Lee and the team wiped out the clan that kept Karashi and found him. Although he made a promise to come back to Sansho, it was only an empty promise.

"Seconds please." Two men said at the same time. They looked at the doorway and saw Grandma Sansho looking out at a thunderstorm.

"Grandma Sancho?" one asked.

"Is anything the matter?" another asked.

"Look there. There's a nasty bit of lightening; it was flashing just as ominously as Karashi went to find his fortune in the village. Oh gracious me, that light is like poison.

**Neji and Ranmaru **

"Ranmaru? Where are you?" Raiga shouted.

**Tenten and Neji**

"What do you think is in this bag?" Tenten asked.

"Byakugan!" Neji said as he looked inside the bag and saw chakra.

"There's someone in there. Could it be? So this dust was hiding the chakra network then and it's creating chakra networks as well?" Neji asked as another shadow appeared; he looked in the bag and saw red eyes looking at him from the bag.

"Naruto! Use the shadow clone jutsu!" Neji yelled.

"But my clones were useless before." Naruto answered.

"Don't worry. His eyes are over here at the moment!" Neji yelled.

"Ranmaru! I'll be right over as soon as I finish up here." Ranmaru yelled.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as thirty of his clones appeared, "alright bring it on chump!"

"Lightening bomb!" Raiga yelled as he defeated a few clones.

"Your aim is terrible; did you just get lucky before?" one asked.

"I'll just take all of you out!" Raiga yelled as he summoned lightening and defeated some.

'At this rate my chakra... the mist... the Hidden Mist jutsu is fading away. Better finish this.' Raiga thought as he defeated a few more and started running up the cliff.

"You're not going anywhere!" Naruto yelled.

"Ninja Art Rock Avalanche!" Raiga yelled as rocks fell down on the clones.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled.

"I have to help!" Lee said as he sat up and Raiga jumped on the top of the cliff.

"Did you see that?" Raiga asked.

"Yeah I saw it!" Neji yelled as he and another clone rained down on Raiga.

"Stop!" a person yelled from the bag.

"Too late now!" Naruto yelled as he hit Raiga with the rasengan and threw him off the cliff, "yikes, I guess that takes care of that then huh?"

Lee, Neji, Naruto, and Tenten all surrounded the small bag that Raiga had dropped.

"So Raiga's eyes are inside that thing? They must be some pretty big eyeballs." Naruto stated.

"You idiot it's a person!" Neji yelled as he knelt down beside the bag and unzipped it, revealing a child inside.

"So wait a moment. When I was sleepwalking before was it you I fought?" Lee asked the boy.

"No it wasn't, it was Raiga and I together." Ranmaru answered.

"Together?" Lee asked.

"Always, ever since he found me." Ranmaru answered.

_Flashback_

_Raiga burst through the door and saw a blanket lying on the ground. _

"_No use feigning sleep; the hour of your death has arrived." Raiga said as Ranmaru moved underneath, "don't move. The Hidden Mist was infiltrated by spies who were in this village. We've come to smoke them out and kill them. Problem is we're not having any luck finding our targets so I've just been killing people at random. What's that? Speak up." Raiga told the person under the sheet as it glowed red. Raiga lifted the cloak with his sword and saw a couple of red eyes looking at him. _

"_It's alright if you are the one taking my life," Ranmaru answered._

"_Me? What do you mean?" Raiga asked him._

"_I saw you always crying." Ranmaru explained._

"_What? Me cry?" Raiga asked._

"_Deep within your heart as you searched for meaning in your life. You see I've been watching you." Ranmaru answered as Raiga removed his mask._

"_Who are you? How could you?" Raiga asked._

"_I'm the same as you, living is painful; I long to understand the meaning of my life. My illness forces me to endure everyone shaming me. Everyone is pure out of the world from under this blanket. Even in my death if I am able to gleam some meaning of living then who am I to stop you? Go ahead." Ranmaru asked as he came out of the covers._

"_You are alone then? Come from here on out you and I shall be as one," Raiga said as he picked Ranmaru up and walked out of the building with him._

_End flashback _

"That was the day I became Raiga's eyes and ears and Raiga became my hands and feet. The outside world that we dashed into was filled with things that I saw and heard for the first time. It was so much fun. Wherever and whenever I was with Raiga nothing else mattered. We were never apart. We were trying to find meaning in our lives by living for each other and were convinced that we had found the answer. That's why if Raiga is gone I have no reason to live. Without him I have no purpose in this world, no cause to exist. There's no use for me to be here any longer. " Ranmaru explained.

"Look, don't be ridiculous; you can't talk like that." Naruto told him.

"Go on, why do you hesitate? My arms and legs are crippled I am powerless to resist you. You have a mission to carry out don't you? Well hurry up and finish it." Ranmaru said.

"The mission entrusted to us was to drive the Kurosuki family out of here and with Raiga out of the way now, he no longer poses a threat to the village. The question now is what to do about the Kurosuki family now that they have no leadership. Take the head off a beast and it's hard to predict what it will do. Once that's done, the mission will be completed." Neji said as he stood up and started walking away. He looked down at the village.

"But uh... what are we supposed to do about him?" Naruto asked looked at Ranmaru.

**Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto**

Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto left Ranmaru tied up in a shack.

"Do you really think he is dangerous enough to tie up?" Lee asked Neji.

"No, I don't believe so." Neji answered.

"But he's a danger to himself though maybe." Tenten pointed out.

"Once our mission is over we'll come back for you okay." Naruto said as he closed the door and placed a chakra sealing tag on it.

"A chakra sealing tag as well?" Lee asked.

"Look, we don't have a choice, Lee. He's still our enemy isn't he?" Tenten asked.

"We have to assume that he still possess some other jutsu just to be safe." Neji said as the four of them ran towards the village.

**Raiga**

Raiga's arms jutted out of the mound of rocks with his swords in hand.

**The village**

"Come! Come! Come!" Karashi said as he stood beside the villagers in a line as Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto came over the mountains.

'Looks like everyone in the village is waiting for us." Lee pointed out.

"They all seem alright." Tenten added.

"Looks like the Kurosuki family got scared and ran away." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted causing all of the villagers to look their way.

"They've come." Karashi said.

"Naruto, don't come!" a villager yelled but Karashi quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"If you want to live, then stay quiet." Karashi said.

"Karashi! I heard that you'd repented." Another villager said.

"That I'd return to my old self and go back to that curry shop?" Karashi asked as Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto ran towards them, "now!"

Men above the cliffs were Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto were pushed rocks off towards them. The men jumped on the boulders when the ninjas were nowhere to be seen. All of the villagers were jaw dropped as Karashi laughed.

"Did you see that? Even without Raiga, the Kurosuki Family is eternal!" Karashi asked as the men looked for the ninjas.

"Hey, what are you looking for?"

"Isn't it obvious? Their remains." One answered.

"Are you talking about us?" Neji asked causing them all to turn around.

"The ones who were crushed were made with Kage Bunsihn and Henge no jutsu." Neji explained as the others showed up.

"Everyone gather!" a man shouted as they all huddled in a group.

"Ninja Art, Black Tornado!" Kuro Tatsumaki yelled as all of the men created two lines into the air and Kuro shot blades from his hands on top as well as everyone else. They then started spinning and ran after the ninjas, one after Tenten and Lee and the other after Neji and Naruto. They were all hit but it just revealed that they were shadow clones. The men looked up and saw Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto on an upper cliff.

"Those were also Kage Bunshin and Henge no jutsu!" Naruto yelled as Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto ran down towards the men.

"We've see right through you!" Neji yelled.

"Here I go!" Tenten yelled as she brought out her weapon scrolls and summoned a weapon. She then started fighting one of the tornadoes while Lee took the other one. Soon the tornadoes dispelled and the fight became one on one.

"Byakugan! Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty-two!" Neji yelled as he hit all his opponents and they fell to the ground.

"Let's go! Shadow clone jutsu! Prepare yourselves!" Naruto yelled then stopped as he saw that all of the men were already defeated; he fell to the ground.

"It's already over." Neji pointed out.

"That's not far! You could've saved some for me! Just when I thought I'd make a new technique, too!" Naruto yelled at Neji.

* * *

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R

* * *

**With the villagers and Karashi**

"You are so hardheaded!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Karashi, are you ready to face the consequences?" a villager asked.

"It was a joke..." Karashi started.

"After you hurt Sanjou's leg, you really think we'll let this slide as a joke?" another villager asked.

"That couldn't be helped! They were going to kill me if I didn't do as they said!" Karashi answered.

"So, let's take it out on you in place of the Kurosuki group!" a villager yelled as he took out a sledge hammer.

"Yeah!" another answered as he brought out a knife; Karashi ran and covered his face.

"I'm sorry!" Karashi yelled as Lee ran in front of him.

"Please move, lee!" a villager shouted but Lee bowed instead.

"Please beat me up until you're satisfied!" Lee shouted.

"Why you?" a villager asked.

"It's party my fault that the once kind-hearted Karashi went and joined a gang family." Lee explained.

"Your fault?" a villager asked.

"Because of me, he came to think that having power is everything." Lee explained.

"That's right! And thought I knew it was bad, I kind of..." Karashi agreed.

"You be quiet!" a villager yelled at Karashi.

"Karashi is still weak. But, he can make life-saving curry! Please give him a chance to atone by making curry! If Karashi goes astray again, then I shall punish him with these fists!" Lee pointed out as Karashi gulped.

"Everyone, what do you think of letting Lee and Sanshou take care of him?" a villager asked.

"After all, he was just an underling of the Kurosuki Group. It's not like he directly attacked us or anything. If Lee were to strictly educate him..." A man pointed out.

"If it's like that..." another said as Karashi sighed. Lee grabbed his head and threw him on the ground and bowed.

"Thank you very much!" Lee thanked.

"Th-thanks..." Karashi added.

"And with this, our mission is finished!" Naruto said as he dusted his hands.

"No, not yet." Neji replied.

**Back at the shack**

Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto stood in front of the shack; Neji looked at the seal and nodded. The door opened and revealed Ranmaru right where they left him, still tiled to a post.

"Are you alright?" Neji asked Ranmaru as they stood above him.

"What is the difference if I am alright? I can't go on living alone." Ranmaru answered.

"Don't say things like that!" Naruto told him.

"Why don't we leave this weakling here? Everyone has to live alone." Tenten asked.

"But don't you need friends that can help you and such?" Naruto asked.

"I meant basically! It's because I hate hesitating!" Tenten replied.

"Being frail from the time I was born, that poor cabin was the whole world to me. Although I had no memory of my parents, sometimes the villagers would bring me a small amount of food. I was merely existing. But, even someone like me had special powers that no one else did. I saw a farmer cut himself in his farm without opening any doors. When he brought me food I thanked him and asked him if his leg was alright. The man explained that there's no way that could happen and ran out of the cabin screaming. That's when everyone started to fear my ability to see through my room. Did you hear? Ranmaru has the power to see through things a villager said. he's spying on us every day another said. They started throwing rocks at my cabin and called me monster and told me to leave. The villagers stopped visiting me and I just waited to die. But then, Raiga saved my life." Ranmaru explained.

"I see. That's a painful past." Lee replied.

"Yes, it is." Neji added.

"Then Raiga took me to see the outside world. Without Raiga, it's the same as losing my body." Ranmaru said.

"So then, Raiga probably came to be called one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen because of your power." Neji figured.

"They supported each other." Tenten added.

"Yes." Ranmaru agreed.

"That's not true! You were only being used for Raiga's evil deed!" Naruto shouted at Ranmaru.

"Yeah, maybe I was being used. But I don't care about right and wrong." Ranmaru replied.

"Is that what you call living? Now, you have to live with life's true meaning! First, eat some curry of life and get better!" Naruto asked.

"That's right! You'll get some nutrition." Lee added.

"Don't you think that will make his health worse?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto, you're not going to really eat it, are you?" Neji asked.

"Well, you see? After eating it several times, I feel like I've been getting stronger!" Naruto answered.

"That's because it's the curry that saved my life." Lee explained as Naruto removed Ranmaru's ropes.

"Until you can walk on your own, I'll be your body! Okay?" Naruto asked as he carried Ranmaru on his back.

"I have one request." Ranmaru replied.

**Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ranmaru, and Naruto**

Tenten, Lee, Neji, Ranmaru, and Naruto looked down at the pile of rocks that Raiga was under. They saw his arms sticking out with his swords.

"Byakugan!" Neji replied as he looked at Raiga, "just as I thought, I can't find his life signs."

"Can you see it, Ranmaru?" Naruto asked as Ranmaru's eyes glowed red, "is it alright now?"

"Yeah." Ranmaru replied.

"Let's go. Our mission is complete." Neji replied as he started walking away.

**Curry of Life shop**

Two men were cutting wood for Sansho when someone yelled.

"Hey!" Neji yelled as Tenten, Lee, Neji, Karashi, and he walked towards them, with Ranmaru on Naruto's back.

"Huh?" one said.

"That's..." the other started.

"Here we go, there we go..." Sansho said as she stirred.

"Sansho!" the man yelled as he entered the shop.

"What? It sure is rowdy, isn't it? Dust will get in the curry." Sansho asked.

"The ninja are back!"

"And-and Karashi is with him!"

"That's not something to get all crazy about right?" Sansho asked.

"What grandma? Aren't you happy?"

"Here we go, there we go..." Sansho repeated.

"Sansho we're back. Karashi is with us." Naruto said.

"M-Mom! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Karashi said as he bowed and the old lady stirred.

"Please forgive him. From now on he'll become good again and will work to help this Curry of Life Shop. Please!" Lee added as Sansho sat a bowl of curry on the table and looked down at Karashi.

"First, after you eat, right?" Sansho asked.

"Wow! It looks yummy! If he's not gonna eat it, then I will!" Naruto shouted.

"I have some ready for everyone else, too." Sansho replied.

"Oh my. What a sickly-looking child, huh?" Sansho added.

"Yeah. Can you prepare some for him, too?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ranmaru.

"Especially mild for him..." Neji added.

"I would like mine to be mild as well..." Tenten added as she bowed.

"Oh my," Sansho said as Karashi looked at the curry and sat down.

"Mom. Let's eat!" Karashi said as he started to eat but he stopped after the first bite. His face turned read and steam came from his head.

"Three Hundred Spice Punishment Curry, isn't it?" Sansho asked as Karashi kept on eating.

"Spicy! It's spicy. But its good. It's good, mom!" Karashi said as he started crying.

"There! Everyone's curry is ready!" Sansho yelled.

Naruto was patting his belly after eating his when he noticed Ranmaru hadn't touched his.

"It's ok. It's mild, you know." Naruto pointed out but Ranmaru shook his head, "oh yeah. When you were with Raiga, you were with the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. Do you know a guy named Zabuza?"

"Zabuza was it?" Ranmaru answered.

"Ah! Th-then how about this guy with this huge wrapped sword and fish-eyes?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Kisame, isn't it?" Ranmaru asked.

"Yeah! That's Kisame. Do you know what Kisame's up to?" Naruto asked.

"No. all I heard was that he left the Hidden Mist Village. I know his face, but other than that..." Ranmaru answered.

"Is that so? Um, should I call Sansho and have her make you something else?" Naruto asked.

"No. I don't need it. I don't really want to eat anything." Ranmaru answered.

"Thank you for your help."

"Thank you very much."

"Make a good village with everyone!" Naruto yelled as he waved.

"Huh? Where's Lee?" Tenten asked as Neji smiled.

"His mission still isn't finished." Neji answered.

Lee ran with Karashi slugging behind him.

"Lee! Please wait! I'm gonna die!" Karashi shouted.

"Seems that way. Then let's break here. Let's do three hundred push-ups!" Lee said.

"What?" Karashi yelled.

"One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two... One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two, One, two! Three hundred times" Lee said as he did his push-ups and Karashi struggled to do one. Lee looked up at the sky and saw it about to rain, "it looks like there's going to be a storm."

Suddenly a few tree crashed by the Curry of Life Shop.

"If we reinforce the walls with this kind of wood, then the shop will be definitely safe from the storm, right?" Naruto asked as he and Lee held a saw.

"Oh my! Sorry for having you do this." Sansho said.

"No. it's our thanks for the curry." Lee answered.

"But compared to you, my Karashi is..." Sansho replied.

"Tenten. I'm a little worried about leaving Karashi inside with Ranmaru. It's alright in here; can you check on them there?" Neji said.

Tenten walked in and didn't see anyone.

"Karashi?"

"Hey, is the boss really still alive?' Karashi asked Ranmaru as he carried him towards Raiga.

"At that time, that Neji person didn't sense it, but I could." Ranmaru answered as Karashi saw Raiga's arms sticking out of the rock. Ranmaru's eyes glowed red and he saw power coming from Raiga's arms.

"Raiga. You were everything to me. To this person who was just waiting to die, you told me that I could live properly. To me, to be with you, was to live. I won't have a funeral for you, either. Even if I have to trade my life, I won't let you die" Ranmaru said as he fell off Karashi; Ranmaru climbed to the top of the mound and grabbed his arm. Ranmaru's eyes glowed red and his power was transmitted to Raiga. Ranmaru fell down.

"Ranmaru! Have you died? Ranmaru!" Karashi shouted as he ran towards the child; Karashi grabbed Ranmaru and rolled away when Raiga started moving. Tenten ran and saw Karashi and Ranmaru at the place where Raiga was.

"Karashi?" Tenten said as lightning struck down the canyon and onto Raiga; the rocks exploded and Raiga stood up, laughing.

**Curry of Life Shop**

"Guess that storm's going to be here soon," Naruto said.

"We should hurry back to the restaurant then." Lee said as he carried a tree towards the shop.

"Oh dear," Sansho said as she followed them.

"That lightening just now, it came from over the Katabani Gold Mine." Neji thought as he carried his log towards the shop.

**Ranmaru, Karashi, and Raiga**

Karashi scooted back afraid as Raiga looked at him.

"Boss? But how?" Karashi asked as Raiga looked at Ranmaru.

"No. It can't... Ranmaru...Ranmaru wake up already... quit joking around ok? It isn't funny, Ranmaru?" Raiga said as he knelt down and looked at the boy; he then glared at Karashi.

"Tell me. Tell me what you did to Ranmaru!" Raiga said as he lifted the child up.

"Nothing I swear! It was you! Ranmaru he laid his hands on you, boss and you came back and then he..." Karashi said pointing at him.

"Ranmaru..." Raiga murmured.

**Tenten**

Tenten stood up and looking into the canyon; she saw Raiga holding Ranmaru in his arms.

"Raiga? But how? I can't let him escape!" Tenten said as she jumped into the canyon.

Raiga lay Ranmaru down then looked at Karashi who tensed in fear then crawled back. Raiga swung his swords and deflected all of Tenten's kunai. She ran down the canyon and brought out her summoning scrolls and a chain. She wrapped it around Raiga then pulled as he fell to the ground. She threw kunai at him but he summoned lightening onto the kunai.

"Too slow!" Raiga yelled before the lightening channeled ethrough the chian. It threw her back into a boulder, "are you that brat's comrade?"

Raiga walked towards her with his swords out towards her. He threw lightening towards her but Tenten brought out her scroll. Karashi crawled away as an explosion occurred. Raiga looked and saw that Tenten wasn't there and looked behind him. Tenten stood with a wooden pole in her hand.

'Although it's a wooden weapon... it won't be able to block the lightning.' Tenten thought as she twirled the pole in her hand and hit his foot then his head and stomach. She knocked some dirt into his eyes before Raiga hit the pole with his sword.

"I've found an opening!" Raiga yelled before Tenten swirled the pole taking the sword with it and throwing it above Karashi. She ran again but Raiga cut the pole in half a little, "this pole is annoying!"

He struck lightening through the pole throwing Tenten back then he walked towards Karashi. He took his sword out of the wall above him as Karashi cowered.

"Because I'm crazy, I don't understand why things ended up like this. Who's fault is this? Yours?" Raiga asked as he lifted Karashi up.

"N-No! it was probably those guys from the Leaf!" Karashi answered.

"That's right. If they hadn't shown up, Ranmaru and I would've always been together. So, where are they? You know, don't you? If you don't, I'll kill you!" Raiga yelled.

"I know! Probably!" Karashi answered before Raiga dropped him and Karashi ran and fell against a wall.

"Bring them here. Go where they are!" Raiga yelled.

"Yes sir!" Karashi replied as he ran off.

"Wait, Ranmaru. I'll have their bodies gathered for your funeral." Raiga murmured.

Tenten stood up and looked over at Ranmaru. She ran over and stopped in front of him.

'This child... Did he give his life in order to revive Raiga?' Tenten thought.

"Rai...ga..." Ranmaru murmured.

"Ranmaru! You're alive!" Tenten yelled before she lifted the boy up, "Hang in there, Ranmaru! Ranmaru!"

Tenten carefully scaled the thin pathway up the canyon while Ranmaru held onto her shoulders.

Tenten looked and saw an old abandoned house not too far away as she walked out of the canyon. She made her way to it as a raindrop hit Ranmaru's face.

"It's started raining." Naruto pointed out as he worked on the logs over the house.

"But we've mostly finished up." Lee pointed out as he walked towards the entrance of the houseand Naruto followed.

"Oh my. I'm really happy that you all did this for me!" Sansho told Naruto, Neji, and Lee.

"Bad news, Mom! Bad news!" Karashi yelled stopping in front of his mother.

"Oh my. What's wrong, Karashi?" Sansho asked.

"Tenten..." Karashi started.

"What happened to Tenten?" Lee asked.

"She fell from a cliff." Karashi lied.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"She was running with me. She said that she'd train me in place of Lee. But when the lightning struck, a tree fell, and Tenten fell down the cliff!" Karashi lied.

"Oh my! You should go help her right away!" Sansho told them.

"Let's go help Tenten!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed before Karashi looked at Neji.

"I... I'll get a medicine kit and join you later." Karashi told them.

"Understood." Neji added before running off.

"Let's go, Naruto, Lee!" Neji yelled.

"Right!" Lee replied.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied as they ran off. Karashi brought his mother into the house.

"Oh My! Karashi?" Sansho asked.

"Mom, we're running away from here." Karashi told her.

"What are you saying?" Sansho asked.

"Never mind that, I'll explain it later. Hurry up and get ready!" Karashi ordered.

_Flashback _

"_I'll be waiting at the place where the lightning struck. Bring them. If you don't, I'll have your corpse and your mother's at Ranmaru's funeral." Raiga stated._

_End flashback_

"Mom, please!" Karashi yelled.

"No! I'm waiting for everyone to return!" Sansho replied.

"Mom! Quit being stubborn!" Karashi yelled as he grabbed her.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Please R&R

* * *

Naruto, Neji, and Lee ran towards where Karashi said Tenten was.

"Do you think Tenten would fall down a cliff like that?" Neji asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"That Karashi... it seems like he hasn't received enough training." Neji explained.

"I'm sorry." Lee replied.

"Then..." Naruto started.

"This is probably a trap. Or he's been threatened by someone." Neji finished.

"But the Kurosuki Family is..." Naruto started.

"Are my eyes untrustworthy?" Neji asked.

"No way! He's..." Naruto started.

"What a high fever." Tenten pointed out feeling Ranmaru's forehead.

"How about... Raiga?" Ranmaru asked as he opened his eyes.

"He's returned to life. That's why you should too." Tenten replied.

"It's alright. I'm going to die soon anyway." Ranmaru told her turning over.

"Don't joke! Don't say you'll die so easily. The people you and Raiga killed didn't even have that choice. I won't let you have your way. For the people whose lives you took, I'll have you take responsibility!" Tenten told him before Ranmaru started coughing, "are you okay?"

Tenten looked up at the roof as it started cracking against the storm.

'The storm... it'll be dangerous to stay here. We should go to Sansho's place.' Tenten thought as Ranmaru coughed.

"Have you come?" Raiga yelled before Lee, Naruto and Neji jumped into the air.

"Raiga!" Neji yelled.

"So he is alive." Lee added.

"This time I'll take you down for sure!" Naruto yelled before he flew towards Raiga.

"This is bad. Lee!" Neji yelled before Lee pushed Naruto out of the way.

"Don't interrup- what are you doing?" Naruto asked before a blast of lightening hit where Naruto was just a moment before.

"What is this? The charge is different." Naruto asked.

"Probably his last attack was from using his chakra. But this time, it's real lightning. If he can use this natural power, unlike with chakra, he'll have no limits! Get down!" Neji yelled as lightning hit by them.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled, "if we distract his electricity and then approach... Naruto!"

"I understand!" Naruto stated as he ran towards Raiga with some clones, all of which where destroyed but he made more clones and kept making more. Naruto stood in front of Raiga.

"Good job Naruto!" Neji told Naruto from behind Raiga; Neji threw a punch towards Raiga but a bolt of lightning knocked him back.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled before he was struck with lightening.

"Idiot, can't you do anything else? I, who harness the power of lightning, am different from you who has limited chakra. You're an idiot! An idiot is here!" Raiga told him before Naruto fell to the ground; Raiga laughed.

"Is that something to say to someone who's tried their best?" Lee asked.

"You again, huh? this time I'm not going to have a funeral for you!" Raiga said before Lee dropped his kunai.

"I am angry." Lee stated before Raiga summoned more lightening.

Tenten had draped a blanket over Ranmaru and walked in the rain towards Sansho's house. Ranmaru coughed as she walked.

"Oh my! What are you doing?" Sansho asked as Karashi dragged her out of the building.

"I'm begging you mom! Please come with me. We don't have time!" Karashi yelled.

"You're an idiot. I'm gonna stay here and... Tenten!" Sansho yelled seeing Tenten.

"Oh my! This idiot son!" Sansho yelled before she hit Karashi in the head with a ladle.

"Ow! It couldn't be helped because the Boss came back to life. If we stay here we'll be killed. The only choice we have left is to run away!" Karashi explained as he rubbed his head.

"If you want to run away, then do it. I'm not going to run away. I won't give up. I will save this child." Tenten explained as Sansho came over and Ranmaru coughed.

"I will feed this boy my Curry of Life. The curry that revived that Lee." Sansho said walking to the kitchen.

"If anything happens to you, it's not my problem!" Karashi told Tenten as she dried the boy off.

Lee punched Raiga in the face before Raiga shot lightning towards him.

"This guy!" Raiga yelled.

"Here we go, there we go! Here we go, there we go! Here we go, there we go!" Sansho murmured stirring the curry.

"This is bad. This is really bad!" Karashi murmured as he looked out the window.

Lee dodged the lightening and kicked Raiga in the stomach throwing himback. Raiga lifted his swords and drew the lightening and hit Lee.

Karashi sniffed as Sansho poured the curry onto the rice.

"Eat this. You'll feel better." Tenten told Ranmaru.

Tenten took it then lifted it to Ranmaru but Ranmaru turned away.

"Please." Tenten told him.

"You messed up the spices." Karashi told his mother.

"Oh my!" Sansho stated looking back at Karashi tasting the curry. Karashi took out some spice and poured it in, "Karashi, could you have memorized my life-saving curry recipe? Karashi!"

"This, is the real Curry of Life." Karashi stated handing it to Tenten.

"Here, please eat this. If Raiga isn't here you can't even eat?" Tenten asked.

"Why? Why are you trying to save my life?" Ranmaru asked.

"Does one need a reason to save lives? To save your life, Sansho and Karashi tried their hardest in making this curry, you know? Watching them work so hard together didn't even move you? If it didn't, then you're an awful excuse for a person. People live by supporting one another. If there's a person who needs help, then isn't lending them a hand what people do?" Tenten asked before Kakashi looked away in shame and Ranmaru turned over.

"Anyways, just one bite will do. Why don't you have a taste?" Karashi asked before Ranmaru took a bite then quickly finished the whole plate.

"Was it tasty? That's the feeling of living, you know?" Tenten asked before Ranmaru started crying.

"I want Raiga to taste this curry, too." Ranmaru stated before Tenten stood up.

"Let's go." Tenten stated.

Naruto, Neji laid on the ground as Lee was struck with lightning but he didn't fall.

"I can still take more." Lee told Raiga.

"What is up with this guy?" Raiga asked as Lee stumbled towards him.

"As lost as Gai is watching me with a smile, that's enough to make me strong. That's my way of the ninja!" Lee told him.

"Is that so? So you're living for this Gai person? Then he should have a funeral for you! Weeping as he thinks of how hard you tried!" Raiga yelled as he summoned more lightning than ever then started spinning.

"Lightning Dragon Tornado!" Raiga yelled before a giant dragon grew from the lightening.

"Oh my, oh my!" Sansho panted.

"Mom, don't push me! You're running too fast!" Karashi told her carrying the curry on his back.

"Oh my! If you have time to talk, then run!" Sansho told him as they ran towards where Naruto and the others where.

.

Lee flew back as the dragon hit him and rolled down the canyon.

"Please, hurry!" Ranmaru told Tenten.

"We're going on ahead!" Tenten told them.

"Oh my!" Sansho replied.

Raiga looked down at the canyon.

"Where did he go? Did his bones become ash?" Raiga asked himself as Lee laid at the bottom of the cliff. Tenten ran past him then came back as he fell to the ground.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself!" Tenten shook him.

"Oh my, Oh my! Oh my, Oh my!" Sansho said as Karashi sat down.

"I'm beat." Karashi told her.

"Sansho, feed him the Curry of Life!" Tenten told her.

"Oh my. I'll take care of Lee, so please go feed Naruto and Neji!" Sansho told her before Tenten dropped Lee.

"Ranmaru, wait here!" Tenten told him before she took some curry.

"I know wehre Naruto is. Take care of Lee!" Tenten told them before leaving. Sansho hit Karashi then held out the curry.

"Hurry up and go to Neji!" she told him.

"Sure thing mom!" Karashi replied before running off.

"Open up Lee's mouth." She told Ranmaru.

"Okay!" Ranmaru replied before Sansho poured it in his mouth.

"Even the Curry of Life is no good?" Sansho asked.

Suddenly Lee shot up knocking Sansho into Ranmaru then dug into the pot and ate the rest of the curry.

"Oh my!" Sansho added.

"Really! This isn't the time to be unconscious!" Tenten told Naruto as she feed Naruto the curry and he blew fire.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You're awake?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten? Didn't you fall down a cliff?" Naruto asked.

"That was obviously a trap!" Tenten told her.

"What? I was tricked?" Naruto yelled.

"Neji! Neji!" Karashi shook Neji before he opened his eyes, "this is the curry of life! Please eat it and regain your strength."

Neji ate the curry then fell unconscious.

"Neji? Neji!" Karashi asked.

Lee ate all the curry and gasped looking at Sansho with a smile.

"Oh my! I'm glad you're healthy again!" Sansho stated before Lee chuckled then fell to the ground.

"The world is waiting..." Lee murmured.

"Something's wrong." Ranmaru pointed out.

"Oh my." Sansho added.

_Flashback_

"_Put the curry pot in here." Sansho told Karashi._

"_Okay." Karashi replied accidently knocking a glass into the pot and dropping the pot onto his foot._

"_It's hot! Ouch!" Karashi yelled, "The curry!" _

"_Oh my, my, my!"Sansho stated._

"_This is bad!" Karashi stated taking the empty bottle out._

"_That doesn't matter! We've got to hurry!" Sansho yelled._

_End flashback_

"All because of that wine..." Sansho murmured.

"Is everything alright?" Ranmaru asked.

"On my, we've got a bit of a problem. It wasn't supposed to be all that much." Sansho replied.

"But..." Ranmaru started before Lee stood up and laughed; they saw some lightning and saw Raiga.

"Oh my! That person's coming this way!" Sansho pointed out.

"It's okay. I'll go." Ranmaru stated.

"You're still alive? I need to finish you off." Raiga asked seeing a figure approaching him.

"Raiga!" Ranmaru yelled.

"Ranmaru, you're alive?" Raiga asked.

"Isn't that Ranmaru?" Naruto asked from behind a rock with Tenten.

"That boy... he revived Raiga using his own chakra. Raiga saw him unconscious, and thought he was dead all this time." Tenten explained as Raiga hugged Ranmaru.

"That's why Ranmaru was saying all of that strange stuff while looking at the sky." Naruto added.

"I took him to the Curry of Life Shop and was somehow able to get some Curry of Life for him." Tenten explained.

"I see." Naruto added.

"Now we can always be together again! After I kill those guys, let's go have some fun doing bad things!" Raiga told him.

"Sure thing, Raiga." Ranmaru stated before smoke enveloped them.

"What's with this fog?" Raiga asked.

"Don't worry Raiga, I'll be your eyes." Ranmaru told him.

"That's right! There's nothing to be afraid of as long as you're with me!" Raiga agreed.

"Let's go, Raiga!" Ranmaru told him.

"What happened to them?" Raiga asked.

"They're dead." Ranmaru replied.

"I see. Time to search for new pray." Raiga started as they walked.

"But that way's a dead-end cliff!" Tenten added watching Raiga carry Ranmaru.

"Ranmaru... what's he planning to do?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me! He intends on atoning for his sins with Raiga? He's leading Raiga and; probably planning to die with him!" Tenten yelled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"What's with you, punk?" someone yelled stopping Raiga from stepping off the cliff.

"What?" Raiga asked before he saw Lee drunkenly make his way over.

"Lee!" Ranmaru yelled.

"Hey! Here I go!" Lee yelled running towards them and kicking at Raiga but not kicking him.

"What is this? You brat!" Raiga asked before he blocked a hit but Lee hit him back. Raiga looked behind him and saw the cliff below, "you suddenly recovered. Don't mess around!"

Raiga summoned lightening at Lee who dodged them all and ran at Raiga. Lee kicked him in the face and Raiga fell off the cliff.

"He's fast." Raiga said as he fell. Naruto caught Ranmaru as he fell.

"Ranmaru, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah." Ranmaru replied.

"Listen up. You stay here." Naruto told him.

"L-Let me come with you." Ranmaru begged.

"Ranmaru?" Raiga asked as he stood up on a cliff, "I won't forgive you!"

Raiga summoned lightning and connected his two swords," Ninja Art, Lightning Armor!"

Raiga's body became enveloped in lightning as Lee fell to the ground, drunk.

"Yeah! Come!" Lee yelled as he wobbly stood up.

"Don't fool around!" Raiga yelled running towards him.

"Here I go!" Lee yelled before he punched Raiga; they both flew back. Raiga got up out of the crater.

"It worked! If I hadn't worn my lightning armor, I would be having my own funeral." Raiga stated before he stood up and looked at Lee lying on the ground, "I've remembered how hard you tried. I'll have a funeral for you!"

Naruto and Ranmaru appeared in front of Lee to protect him.

"What are you doing?" Raiga asked.

"I want you to eat it, too. The Curry of Life." Rnamaru told him.

"Huh?" Raiga asked.

"When you eat that curry, you realize that you're not alone. Everyone's feelings melt together." Ranmaru told him.

"What are you saying?" Raiga asked.

"Let's stop hurting people now." Ranmaru added.

"Stop it! You are my eyes and ears! If you say such selfish things, then we won't be able to remain as one anymore!" Raiga yelled.

"Go ahead and strike me with the lightning. If I die, then you who are strong will die as well. Because the two of us are one." Ranmaru explained.

"I can no longer remember when you were good. I have to give you a funeral!" Raiga yelled as he lifted his swords and summoned lightning. Naruto jumped in front of Raiga.

"Stop it! Raiga! Mutli shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said before Lee woke up and saw everyone.

"There's a bunch of Naruto's. am I drunk...?" Lee said before he fell unconscious.

"Brat! It doesn't matter how many of you there are!" Raiga yelled.

"Neji, please wake up!" Karashi yelled.

"What are you doing, Neji? Eat this and bucker up." Tenten stated before she feed Neji more.

"We're in trouble! That's!" Karashi yelled before Neji woke up then fell back unconscious, "you did it."

"How can you raise your hand against your friend who risked his life to save you?" Naruto asked.

"Ranmaru, you broke the promise that we would always, always be together." Raiga told him.

"He's not all alone! He's realized that it's more fun to laugh with everyone instead of just with you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." Ranmaru started.

"Ranmaru! Did you plan on dying together with Raiga? You are free now. It's okay; I won't let Raiga have your funeral!" Naruto told Ranmaru.

"Hey! Don't sputter nonsense, you midget!" Raiga yelled.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Hate. I am Raiga Kuosuki, who was once considered one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. I won't take any orders from the likes of you!" Raiga yelled.

"That's right. The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen... if you were one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen, then I have something I must ask you. You know Kisame, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Kisame? I hate him. That's why I'll definitely have a funeral for him if I meet him again. I hate him! I hate everyone in the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen! Ranmaru, you were my only companion. But you have made other friends. We can no longer be two in one." Raiga told him.

"Raiga..." Ranmaru started before Raiga summoned lightning.

"You know-it-all! Who do you think taught you about the outside word? It's time for a funeral!" Raiga yelled before he destroyed all the clones but more came out of the smoke cloud.

"Clone Rotation Army Strike Formation!" Naruto yelled as each clone kicked him.

"Brat!" Raiga yelled.

"Clone Body Attack!" Naruto yelled before they all head butted him and punched him.

"Ranmaru. Now you are free." Raiga stated before he fell.

"Raiga..." Ranmaru started.

"Lightning! Give me my funeral!" Raiga yelled before lightning enveloped him then he turned to nothing in the air.

"Oh my, oh me. Oh my..." Ranmaru mumbled stirring the stew.

"You're voice is too small." Karashi told him.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Ranmaru stated louder.

"If you don't put more of your elbow into it when you stir, then you won't be able to make real Curry of Life." Karashi told him before his mother hit him on the head.

"What are you doing, mom!" Karashi yelled.

"This is wrong! You're a hundred years too early to say this is the real Curry of Life! I swear! You need to restart your training over from the beginning." Sansho told him.

"What?" Karshi asked.

"Sansho, we'll be leaving now. Thanks for taking care of us." Lee told her.

"Take care of Ranmaru!" Naruto told her.

"Oh my! As an heir to making my Curry of Life, I'll raise him well." Sansho replied.

"Ranmaru, Karashi, work hard." Tenten told them.

"Okay!" they replied.

"Oh my! It's a long way from here to the Leaf Village. So you can be especially strong, I've made a special batch for you. After you eat it, you can set out!" Sansho stated as they looked at four bowls with bright red curry.

"What's with that especially spicy-looking bright red color?" Tenten asked.

"My eyes have gotten a bit watery." Naruto stated.

"It looks great, doesn't it?" Lee asked.

"Seriously?" Naruto, Tenten and Neji asked.

"If we don't hurry back, Tsunade will get angry." Neji pointed out.

"That's right! It's a pity, but we've got to leave now." Naruto explained.

"Wait up!" Tenten yelled.

"Oh my. They were good, polite children, weren't they?" Sansho asked.

"The curry... the curry!" Lee mumbled as Naruto and Neji took him away.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
